Rade Drabbles
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Rade. Rating may vary, and the stories may be related or separate. Robbie/Jade RADE.
1. Concern

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back after yet another 'hiatus', and I've decided to do a bit of an experimenting. After reading a fanfic from another TV show, I've decided to try my hand at a drabble (or more like short stories), a series of drabbles focusing on Rade. I'm thinking that it could be chronological, starting with the 'Bird Scene' and continuing to 'A Christmas Tori.' Hope you will like.**

**As for the ever-obligatory disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Concern<strong>

Robbie Shapiro felt himself aching all over in a _certain_ part of his body that he felt too embarrassed to discuss or even to think about - although the pain there certainly made him think about it. The pain that is.

"Tsk, all the lengths you go to impress some pretty girl." Rex laughed. Robbie let out a soft sigh. The reason for the pain was because he had tried to impress a pretty girl in his ballet class by doing a complicated dance with Andre Harris. It didn't end well.

"Rex." Robbie sighed.

"No, really! You should've simply introduced me to her. We would've hit it off!"

Robbie glared at his puppet best friend, but then groaned as pain shot out from his certain part of his body. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see the concerned eyes of a certain Cat Valentine, a ditzy redhead that he admittedly thought was pretty cute.

Pasting on a smile, Robbie nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay" at the same time Rex piped up with a "No, he's not."

"Rex!" Robbie fixed Rex a glare. Cat's concern deepened. Robbie noticed that when he turned back to Cat.

"Seriously, I'm okay. Don't listen to Rex." He patted Cat on the shoulder, causing the redhead to nod and smile brightly.

Robbie let out a mental sigh as he looked at Cat for a couple of seconds before he noticed something out from the corner of his eyes, and angled his head to get a better look.

It was Jade West, sitting next to her boyfriend of two years, Beck Oliver. But what was surprising was that she was looking right at him, and even more surprising was the fact that she looked..._concerned_, kinda. It didn't show exactly on her usually emotionless face that much, but it showed in her blue eyes.

'Are you okay?' She silently mouthed.

Despite his surprise, given the way Jade had usually treated him over the years that he had known her, Robbie nodded slightly. Jade seemed to be satisfied with the answer, giving a flicker of a smile before turning her attention to Sikowitz.

He didn't know why, but Robbie felt warmth fill his chest, feeling..._touched_ that somebody, even one as dark as Jade West, cared. True, Cat showed her concern, but she was like that for everyone. He felt his lips curl up a bit as he turned to listen to Sikowitz's random ravings of a lecture.

The pain suddenly wasn't so bad now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R/R. Let me know what you think, this is my first attempt at a drabble (and a series of drabbles at that).**


	2. Stage Kiss

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, guys and gals. Read and enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage Kiss<strong>

Jade West was getting irritated and annoyed. She knew she should not be feeling this, not especially like this, but she just did.

What had once been slightly amusing had gone to such an extent that Jade felt like she could snap someone's head off if this continued any longer.

Preferably if that someone was a _certain_ Tori Vega.

Jade was sitting alone at the usual table at the Asphalt Cafe, grasping her daily coffee so hard that her nails were all but digging through the cardboard cup. She had scared off Sinjin with one of her patented death glares that had never failed to repel the weirdo freak away...for the time being.

"Trina, you have to admit that we're perfect together!"

The goth's scowl deepened at the sound of Robbie Shapiro's slightly-desperate voice that wafted across the Asphalt Cafe as he trailed after a highly-annoyed Trina like a lovesick puppy.

That boy was so desperate, so pathetic that it was not funny anymore. Couldn't Robbie ever get it through his thick head that Vega's bitchy sister Trina would never ever like him that way? Seriously, the older Vega sister was self-centered and vain to such an extent that she actually preferred Tori, her hated rival who she loved to rile up on a daily basis by using her patented 'Tori voice.'

Of course, she would rather choke on poison-coated scissors a hundred times over than ever admit it aloud, but one got the idea.

The fact that Robbie had been stalking Trina for weeks because she gave him a stage kiss, one that he interpreted as literal, was not the only thing that was irritating the usually irritable Jade on this particularly day. There was something other, one that Jade still could not figure out even if she tried to look deep inside herself. It felt unfamiliar yet so familiar, and this confused Jade to no end. And a confused Jade was never a good thing, because confusion could lead to irritation, which in turn would lead to anger.

If Jade had been clear-headed about her feelings about the whole thing, she would say that she was feeling...feeling...

Jealous.

Her eyes widened slightly at this. Jealous? No, it couldn't be. She was dating Beck Oliver, and was deeply in love with him.

If that was the case, then why did she feel this..._twinge_ in her heart every time she saw Robbie pursue Trina? It wasn't really strong, but why was it almost similar to the way she felt whenever another girl pretty as much as talked-no, _looked_ at Beck-

"Man, why couldn't she realize it?"

Jade's thoughts were interrupted as Robbie plopped down into the seat next to her, placing his lunch tray in front of him, clearly having been blown off by Trina for the countless time. Rex was nowhere in sight. Thank God. She despised that creepy puppet.

Gripping her coffee, Jade leveled a glare at the bespectacled ventriloquist as he kept on rambling about Trina and the kiss, feeling her irritation rise inside her.

"It's just a stage kiss, Shapiro." Jade growled as she sipped her coffee. "It means nothing."

Robbie disagreed. "But it did! Trina put all her feelings into that kiss, and I felt it. You can't fake that kind of passion! Trina just doesn't realize that she-"

Robbie never got to finish that sentence.

Jade didn't know what compelled her to do what she did, or even why she had done it. Placing her coffee cup on the table, Jade grabbed Robbie and smashed her lips to his. What surprised Jade were, in addition to the kiss, the tiny jolts that went through their joined lips, followed by a tingly sensation. The kiss, however, lasted for several seconds before Jade promptly broke away, grabbing her coffee cup.

"See? Only a stage kiss." She said calmly, looking at Robbie's frozen face while he gaped at her before looking away and sipping her coffee as if nothing had happened.

"I want you to meet my parents."

Jade nearly choked on her coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was ok, I suppose. Hope you liked.**


	3. Why Am I Here?

**A/N:** Wow, I haven't updated this (along with other stories) in quite a while. I managed to get a bit of my mojo back for writing this update, and _ta da_, here this is.

Hopefully my writing haven't become rusty, lol.

**Disclaimer:** _Victorious_ belongs to Dan Schneider, even if it was cancelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Am I Here?<strong>

"Tell me again, why am I here?"

Robbie Shapiro sighed as he turned to a scowling Jade West, who was walking near him in the apartment hallway. They were heading toward Robbie's grandma's apartment door. Jade looked decidedly displeased.

"I told you before, I want to bring somebody with me to meet my Mamaw." Robbie explained. Jade's scowl deepened.

"You make it sound like a date," Jade said with a hint of disgust in her voice. Robbie felt his face begin to warm up in embarrassment as he tried to chuckle.

"Trust me, it's not that." Robbie said with a shake of his head, his afro hair bouncing slightly. "It's just that, well, um, my Mamaw pesters me about the Internet, like a lot. It've gotten to be so annoyi-"

"Like you aren't?" Jade interrupted with a sneer. "You should've asked your precious Cat to go with you." She said after a momentary pause.

Robbie flushed for the second time that evening. "Um, I did. She said no," he said the last part in a slightly dejected tone.

"She did the right thing." Jade snarked out.

"Hey, you said yes." Robbie retorted.

Jade glared. "It was either help Vega out with planning the birthweek for her stupid sister or spending time with you. I had little choice in this, and it didn't particularly help that you kept on badgering me for weeks."

"Hey, that's wrong with spending some time with me?" Robbie protested.

Jade raised her eyebrows challengingly. "Do you _really_ want to know the answer to that question?"

Robbie sighed and shook his head. They were now standing in front of his Mamaw's front door.

"Well, um, as you can see, we're here." Robbie said, changing the subject as he gestured to the door

"Obviously, Sherdork."

"Now, before I take you in there-"

"Here you go, making it sound like a date again."

"-I should warn you that, well, my Mamaw...she can be a bit...critical at times." Robbie continued on.

"So am I," Jade deadpanned.

"Just want to let you know." Robbie explained. "She-she, um, kinda...um, never mind."

"She what?" Jade found herself asking despite herself. Robbie opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish before shaking his head. "Never mind." He finally said.

Jade's eyes narrowed slightly. She did not like it when someone was holding something back from her, even if it was a massive dork like Shapiro.

"She _what_?" Jade reiterated, a hint of threat in her voice. Robbie detected it right way, and swallowed.

"Um...well...my Mamaw tends to drive every, um, girl away." Robbie mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, feeling something prickle her usually shriveled heart.

"Really?"

Robbie nodded, fidgeting with his hands a bit. "Yeah...she tends to criticize them a bit. Many girls did not like that, to put it lightly."

"No, I mean, really, you brought girls home?"

Robbie stared. "Is that so difficult to believe?"

"Given that that every single attempt to get girls have failed, with hilariously catastrophic results, the answer is yes." Jade smirked.

Robbie sighed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, Shapiro." Jade quipped.

"Now that we're finished whittling my already-low confidence, can we meet my Mamaw now?" Robbie said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow slightly. "If we must," She said after a moment as she gazed at the closed apartment door.

Before she realized it, Robbie reached over and enveloped her hand with his. Jade didn't have time to mull over this before Robbie rang the doorbell.

As Robbie's Mamaw scared the bejeezus out of Robbie by yelling at the top of her lungs that she had a gun, Jade couldn't help but think that Robbie's hand felt...nice holding hers.

Not that she would admit this aloud, of course.


End file.
